1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced 8-VSB reception system receiving a plurality of enhanced data encoded at different coding rates, and more particularly, to an apparatus for demodulating main data and a plurality of enhanced data separated from received E8-VSB data and method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The ATSC (advanced television systems committee) 8VSB (vestigial sideband) transmission was adopted by U.S.A. as the standard for terrestrial digital broadcasting in 1995, which has been performed since 1998. And, Korea has adopted the same ATSC 8VSB transmission system as the standard in broadcasting.
Specifications of the ATSC 8VSB transmission system were established to basically target high quality of image. Yet, the demand for a transmission specification of a system enabling a stable reception despite the accompanied degradation of image quality or a system enabling data communications requesting more stable reception than that of a video signal due to the characteristics of contents has risen. Moreover, the additional transmission specifications are stipulated within a range that avoids causing bad influence to the system receiving a conventional ATSC 8VSB signal. And, it is also stipulated that a receiver according to a new specification can receive both an enhanced 8-VSB signal (hereinafter abbreviated E8-VSB) and the conventional ATSC 8VSB signal.
Hence, the E8-VSB system employs the conventional 8VSB system as it is, adds a new service, and enables the newly added service to have a reception better than that of an old service. And, the E8-VSB system enables the old service to have a more stable reception performance attributed to influence of the added service.